Prior art snow plow assemblies adapted to be mounted on vehicles such as pickup trucks and other four wheel drive vehicles normally include a hydraulic ram for positioning the plow blade and a hydraulic fluid pressure source for selectively supplying hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic ram.
An example of a conventional snow plow assembly is illustrated in the Simi U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,275, issued Mar. 7, 1967 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.